The present inventive concepts relate to wafer carriers, and more particularly, to a wafer carriers for storing and transferring a wafer.
With the advancement of high integration of semiconductor devices, fabrication processes are becoming more and more complicated. In addition, an increased time may be spent to transfer and stand by wafers between fabrication facilities. For example, the wafers may be introduced into and then transferred between the fabrication facilities. The wafers in a carrier may be contaminated from various contamination sources.